love problems
by elifan34
Summary: hi i hope you like my story! give me back some reviws plz


Authors note

this girl is so messed up in so many ways. Her friend cuts class all the time and dose this guy really like this girl or is it a sham.

You will find out. 

_**Kayla's POV **_

**As I looked to my left I saw his beautiful brown wavy hair flowing from the wind of the open window in our third period class. **

**He is the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life ,3**

**Even though to other people he wasn't that hot. :(**

**But in my eyes he is the hottest thing I had ever seen,**

**His name is Chris Cody.**

**He sits next to me in two classes. Me and Chris have been going to school together ever since kindergarten.**

**He sorta knows I like him,**

**because in the third grade I told my friend Sam that I liked Chris and he shouted it out in front of the whole class. :{**

**Unfortunately Chris was in my third grade class and he was sitting in the next row of desk's. **

**When he heard what Sam said he dropped his mouth wide open in embarrassment. **

**I hid under my desk trying to fight back tears while every one else stood there laughing at me. :{**

**Well now, see the problem is that I bet my friend Liza that if she told the guy that she likes that she liked him and that she would ask him out I would do the same thing.**

**Well she DID:(**

**now I have to tell Chris that I like him AND ask him out! **

_**Liza's POV**_

"**well I guess it all comes down to this" I said to Kyala as she walked in to 6th period alone.**

**I peeked through the door as she went to take her seat next to Chris.**

**I wonder whats taking her so long? **

**She has been in there for ten minutes already,**

**Wait what is she doing, is she jumping up and down?**

_**Kayla's POV**_

"**so you will go out with me?" I asked with excitement building up with in me. **

"**yea" he said.**

"**Your not just saying you will because you feel bad right?"**

"**No I really like you and I want to take you out to a movie." he said**

"**I been wanting to ask you out for the longest time but I have been to afraid that you would have rejected me." **

"**Okay great see ya tomorrow night around seven?"**

"**sure." he said and I was so excited that I was jumping up and down.**

**45 min later**

_**Liza's POV**_

"**Liza"**

**Zzz...**

"**Huh? What?" I Mumbled. **

"**Its time to go to lunch sleepy head" Kayla said to me.**

"**Oh okay. Hey did Chris say yes because I saw you jumping up in down and also whats for lunch?" she asked with curiosity.**

"**I don't know, now would you get up people are staring at us." she said. **

"**why!" I exclaimed not eve realizing that I was sleeping in the hallway.**

"**Because I said so, now come on there is a huge meaty taco with your name on it. Plus I have to tell you all the juicy bits about what just happened." she said pulling me up from the dirty floor.**

"**Yes! A taco and a side of a juicy story to go with it, **

**Yum! I cant wait to here it come on lets go eat I'm starving and do I have drool on my face?" I asked.**

"**No, now quick act oblivious here comes Trent Miles.**

**Your insanely ugly crush" she said. "hey he is not ugly he's hot" I said trying to defend him. "No Chris is hot, Trent is ugly."Kayla said trying to make a point.**

"**Now are you coming or are you skipping class Again?" she said while tapping her foot acting like she was getting impatient. **

"**NO! I would never skip lunch!" I practically yelled. **

**_Chris' POV_ **

"**what are you going to do?" Trent said in sorta a whisper. **

"**I don't know." I said and sighed.**

"**Well you can't fool her for ever you know." Trent said speaking up a bit.**

"**yeah I can, besides it doesn't matter anyway because Liza likes you and I like Liza." I said getting a little upset.**

"**I mean I feel bad for her, she never ever gets a date and if she tries to ask someone out they will just reject her." I said.**

"**It doesn't matter just tell her you got sick and ditch her." he said.**

"**I did that once and the girl was so sad that I was sick that she made me cookies." he said with a smile on his face.**

"**NO! Are you crazy"Chris said almost shouting. **

"**I could never do that, she would be SO devastated" Chris said actually shouting and everyone turned to look at him.**

_**Kayla's POV**_

"**so what did Chris say?" Liza said in a whisper.**

"**He said yes." I said with a huge smile plastered on my face. **

"**Really wow is that why you were jumping up and down?" Liza said while laughing.**

"**No, Sam dropped his books on my feet so I was jumping up and down because it hurt and I was a little excited to that Chris said yes to our date!" I said.**

"**Okay." Liza said still laughing.**

_**Liza and Chris online for lunch.**_

**Chris' POV**

"**Hey Liza!" I said walking towards her on the lunch line.**

"**Hey." she said facing me.**

"**I have something to tell you and it needs to stay a secret." I said in a whisper so no one else would hear are conversation. **

"**What!" she asked obviously wanting to know. **

"**I lied to Kayla." I said feeling horrible.**

"**About?" she asked.**

"**About going on the date with her. Well I told her that I wanted to go on a date with her but I really don't." I said feeling worse and worse.**

"**Why would you do something like that!" she practically yell making everyone turning and looking at us.**

"**Because I felt bad for her, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings." I said.**

"**Okay so what are you gonna do now?" Liza said now Whispering again.**

"**I don't know? I'll go on the date with her and tell her were better off being friends." I said mentally high-fiveing myself for thinking of something so smart. **


End file.
